blue_niuxlius_entertainmentfandomcom-20200213-history
Re:Zero And Men In Black
Re:Zero And Men In Black (Re：ゼロと男の黒) is an American-Thai/Japanese Action-comedy, epic adventure, science-fantasy independent anime crossover animation web-series, It was created by Lead Art Designer; James Emirzian Waldementer. Animation by Blue Niuxlius Entertainment, Inc. and Blue Niuxlius Tales Animation Studios, inc. Running programs by James Emirzian Waldementer Software Co. HomeTek Studios. It is based upon from the inspiration 1997 movie Men In Black and anime TV series Re:Zero, It is the first American-Thai/Japanese indie anime crossover animation international of web-series between is web-media universe Characters * Agent James (エージェントジェームス) the main titular character of the web-series, At the age of 19. He is the former of lead Men In Black New York City United Agents, who would to be decide protecting their all civilization and all species against with the attacked by Alien threats. * Subaru Natsuki (ナツキ・スバル Natsuki Subaru) * Emilia (エミリア Emiria) * Rem (レム Remu) * Ram (ラム Ramu) Plot Sets in the Modern-Age era of during to 2017, An several colleagues student as an young adult teenager who would worker to Microsoft at New York City, Until one day. He figured to find out that Agents of Men In Black suits to chasing by the unknown alien threat species and afterward soon they falling off by the bright street, Convinced with the James Davis also was joining with Men In Black New York City United Agents as an soon to be new members of Young age at the 19-year-old of Agent James. He soon to be investigator explorer and expression about the find their way at the alien surrounding area for entire on the planet earth, within the groups of New York City allies on the Modern-world traveling into the another world called "Re:Zero World" who sent came the modern-age during around of 200 years. This humankind is encountering with the Subaru, Rem and Ram has been considered to information their the human species but it is only was the Oni/Human species is Rem and Ram, They're have to joining to the journey onto way is decided to protecting their the all civilization and other species by their against with the attacked by the alien threat species, Which they are the humanization for Men In Black Suits to discoverly are the other then species including is many things is the animals. Leading by the despite with capable are pest controlling on village in difference assumes on Agents operatives who would opened files is thing their own way by the distant modern-world that having been in his memories flashback when the James Davis families is the threat and counter attacking by the alien species and unknown objectives are the aliens threats, immediately by the informed all the every other species personality. When the Agents through their the alien spawning from the area located that have been conutering less the alien living the biological experiment upon by the red alarming, who the battling with the aliens are the struggles off the way with the Another world. Agent New York City Groups and the Maid Rem and Ram was ready to battle the way in the Modern-world, Defender they making own way by the spawning of aliens. Development Re:Zero and Men In Black was conceived design by James Emirzian Waldementer made its first appearance public on the social media and internet topics in the form of the conceptual project anime crossover by independent animation; Blue Niuxlius Entertainment, Inc. It is the first post announced on Blue Niuxlius Entertainment social media and internet feed post topics is about conceptual art designer with short animation video at animator with Blue Niuxlius Entertainment assistance with Blue Niuxlius Tales Animation Studios at the middle May and July 2018. It is show cases on YouTube and Facebook video from the number on the traditional 2D / 3D anime animation video of prototype forms indie animated video maker, And the web-series was acquired with James Emirzian Waldementer Software Co. Lead Art Designer / Lead Artist and Lead Animator; James Emirzian Waldementer commented on the social media topics on the advanged of making their the development on independent anime animation web-series are based from the 1997 movie Men In Black and anime TV series of Re:Zero, Instead indie anime web-series and web-media described: "It's real-time of environment was mind-blowing are alien life-forms and humankind lived together in shared universe" It was running production began around May and June 2018. Other Interest Fans and users sawing the hashtag created "#Re_Zero_And_Men_In_Black" various are works to art designer in social media External Links * Re:Zero and Men In Black on Facebook